The present invention relates to devices and methods for material handling and, in one embodiment, a fluid, i.e., gas and liquid, and bioaerosol management system and method suitable for use in the medical field. The present invention encompasses a method of handling, collecting, managing, measuring and/or disposing of fluids, including gases and liquids and, in some embodiments, solids.
The present invention may be well suited for use in the medical field, particularly in surgery, whether surgical procedures are being carried out in an operating room(s) or other clinical locations. It is well suited for use in controlling the flow of gases (e.g., air, inert gases, oxygen, etc.), liquids, fluids and bioaerosol and/or biohazardous material used or produced during surgical procedures. It provides for the removal of bioaerosols, fluids and liquids which are associated with surgical procedures, and provides for assessing or measuring the quantity of liquids, e.g., saline solution, blood, plasma, ascites and the like, produced or used during surgical procedures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,060 (Goosen), U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,510 (Murry et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,106 (Shave et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,928 (Lindkvist) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,086 Treu et al.) disclose examples of the use of vacuum in the medical field, including a liquid collection device for use with surgical procedures (the U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,060). The disclosures of these five patents, particularly as to the use of vacuum in the medical field, are incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,571 (Lampotang et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,909 (Cosmescu) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,937 (Kurtz et al.), disclose the use of various type of flow measuring devices including air flow meters (the U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,937), and/or pressure and/or flow and fluid sensors (the U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,909). The disclosures of these three patents, particularly as to the flow measuring and sensing devices, is incorporated herein by reference.
In one embodiment, the present invention comprises a system comprising a centralized evacuation system, one or more “end effectors” and a connector for operably coupling the one or more end effectors to the centralized evacuation system.
In one embodiment, the present invention comprises a connector for operably coupling one or more end effectors to a wall port of a central vacuum system, wherein the connector facilitates the coupling of the one or more end effectors and is adapted to receive both gaseous and liquid material. In some embodiments, the connector is adapted to separate gaseous and liquid material and, after the separation, collect and measure the quantity of liquid material, and, in some embodiments, to measure and/or display the quantity of such gaseous and liquid material. In some embodiments, the connector is adapted to modify or adjust the vacuum pressure provided by the central vacuum and/or the flow rate of the material being picked up.
One centralized evacuation system of a type suitable for use in the system of the present invention is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,264,026, the disclosures of which patent are incorporated herein by reference. The patent discloses a centralized system for removing the plume resulting from surgical procedures, wherein the plume is drawn away from the surgical field by a vacuum. The disclosed system is suitable for vacuuming or suctioning both liquids and gas and includes a central suction device that includes a centrifugal separator and a vacuum producer. The central system is “central” because it is located in a mechanical room which is removed from or remote with respect to one or more operating rooms served by the vacuum system. Such systems include a suitable network of conduits or piping, and typically include wall inlets, ports or wall-mounted boxes with openings or ports for connecting a flexible conduit to an end effector. These end effectors may take various forms including that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,492, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, and/or various embodiments thereof. As used herein the term “end effectors” is intended to encompass any structure adapted to provide for bringing a vacuum adjacent to a material or item to pick or suck up the material or item, and may include typical tubular wands or cautery tools carrying generally tubular devices which may be positioned adjacent to a surgical field to provide for removal of bioaerosol gases and/or liquids. The term is also intended to encompass such structures and devices adapted to be applied to picking up or handling both liquid and gaseous material and, in some instances, solid material.